Misplaced Trust
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: When Bob gave Toy a horse, she was angry at him. She didn't believe that a new farmer deserved to have a horse. They would soon find that she was correct in her judgement.


**Author's Notes: ****I was playing HoLV and I ran into dialogue that Joe says to you when Bob and Gwen come by to see how the horse Bob gave you was doing. He mentioned how hurt and upset they would be if something were to happen. Thus, this was born. Let's do this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

_"You gave her away? To who?!"_

_"I gave her away to Toy."_

_"The **new** farmer? Are you crazy?!"_

_"Gwen, he'll do good. Trust me. He worked for me for a while. I believe he'll do well raising a horse of his own."_

It happened over a season ago but Gwen was still angry about it. She didn't trust Toy with any of the horses her and Bob raised. He was a new farmer and the horses were like her family. She loved them and they loved her. Being apart from them hurt more than she could bear. Whenever Bob did sell a horse to someone, she appreciated if the buyer allowed her to keep in contact with them and visit the horse. If they didn't, her heart broke and she felt a little piece of it follow the horse.

So why out of all the others in the valley did Bob choose Toy to give a horse to? One of her favorite horses as well? Gwen felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her trust was broken by her best friend in the world. She had continuously told Bob that Toy couldn't handle a horse at his level. She told him that he should wait a year or two before giving him one. Instead he went behind her back and did it anyway. Since then, she refused to talk to him. She cared for the horses and Napoleon then left before Bob could even see her. She didn't want to talk to him. Not now and not for a while. In due time she would talk to him again. Until then, she would mourn the lost of a horse she helped raise.

"Gwen! Are you here!?"

There he was; ready to talk to her. Usually, she would ignore him if he came around but he sounded urgent. Something was wrong.

Dropping her paperwork, she ran to the door and pulled it open. Bob looked pale and panicky; something terrible must have happened. "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Mabel..."

The name sounded familiar. In a few seconds, it finally clicked in. Mabel was Toys horse. The one that Bob had given him. "What happened to her?"

Bob swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. She was trying to prepare herself for what he had to say, but it didn't work. "She died this morning..."

The earth beneath her crumbled as she tried to take it in. The horse that she had helped raised and cared for had died? She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Covering her mouth, she double backed into her home and ran to the bathroom. As soon as she reached the toilet, she emptied the contents of her stomach. There was barely anything in it and her stomach clench desperately. It was too much to take it all in. She felt a strong hand on her back. She didn't need to know that it was Bob behind her. He rubbed her back softly, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen."

She dry heaved. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she took in a deep breath. "Just go away..."

Bob didn't need to be told twice. He stepped away from her and walked out of the bathroom. "If you need me, I'll be at Toys farm helping him."

Angrily, she stood up and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to hear anymore. Slamming the toilet lid down, she sat on it. Her breathing was ragged and she could barely get any air. It would have been better if she left the bathroom, but she couldn't. Gwen didn't want to face anyone. She was so hurt by both Bob and Toy. Bob said that Toy was good for it. Toy said that he would take good care of her and he didn't. They didn't lie to her. They just betrayed her trust. She pushed the balls of her hands into her eyes and sobbed.

This was terrible.

She didn't know what to do.

No.

She knew what she had to do.

Gwen inhaled sharply and lifted her head up. With new determination, she stood up and ran out of the bathroom and house, practically pushing past Joe and Kurt. She allowed her feet to take her through the square and pass Louis and Lylas homes. When she got to Toys farm, she saw him and Bob talking to one another. Her anger escalated and all she saw was red. She ran even faster to the talking men. "_**Toy!**_"

Toy didn't even get a chance to turn his head to Gwen before her fist connected with his face. She didn't stop there, though. She fell to the ground with him. She straddled his waist and stayed on top. Gripping his shirt, she punched him two more times. "I can't believe you did that! How could you?! To a defenseless horse!" She punched him again but before she could get another hit in, Bob hooked his arms beneath hers and pulled her off him. Gwen struggled to get free, wanting nothing more than to pulverize him into the ground.

"Gwen! Please stop!" Bob pleaded, keeping her back with his strength.

Toy slowly stood up and stared at Gwen with wide eyes. His eye and cheek were swollen. His lip had been split and was bleeding down his chin. He held his cheek, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

She growled in frustration and anger. She was in a blinded rage. "Don't just apologize to me! Apologize to Bob for breaking his trust for you! More importantly, apologize to Mabel! She trusted and depended on you. You were suppose to take good care of her! You let her down, though. Just like you let me and Bob down." By now, she had stopped trying to away from Bob and he let her go. He was careful to be at the ready, just in case she decided to hit him again. She wouldn't, though. She was past the point of hurting him. "I'll see to it that you never get a chance to raise another horse ever again. I'll tell everyone I know about it."

"Gwen..."

"I'm sorry...!" Toy sobbed, looking down at his lap.

Gwen took in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah. So am I." She turned on her heel and stormed away from them. She didn't care if she hurt his feelings. She said what needed to be said. If Bob was upset at her for it, then she wouldn't care. If he wasn't going to be tough on him, then she will. Toy had murdered one of their children. How could she not be angry at him? The bruises on Toys face would eventually disappear and heal. The guilt on his conscience wouldn't, though.

That was the real damage she wanted to deliver. And she succeeded.


End file.
